Iris
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Dean Ambrose is falling in love with his best friend Roman Reigns. But Dean fear s that if Roman finds out his secret tha t their friendship will be over forever. M/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Iris**

The following is an excerpt from 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls (remember them?)

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

* * *

" I still can't believe that you're a Celtics fan. They're like the shittiest team ever!"

" Hey watch your mouth." Roman Reigns pointed his slice of pepperoni pizza at Dean Ambrose. " They are a whole lot better than you're goddamn Clippers."

Dean paused from taking a sip of his beer. " All I'm saying is that in the last quarter they only made two rebounds. How the hell can you back a team that is so awful?"

Roman responded while chewing his pizza. " They were just having an off quarter that's all. Maybe if your guys practised some more offense then maybe they would score some points to actually beat us."

" Man whatever." Dean got up from the couch and went into his kitchen while Roman continued to watch the game on television.

It was a Friday night ritual where Dean, Roman and Seth would gather normally at Dean's home and catch up on the games that they had missed during the week while they worked for the WWE. It was more than just a game night. It gave them a chance to catch up on their lives and to just unwind after having a usually physically demanding week. However tonight Seth had opted out and had gone on a date with some new chick that he had met last week. So it was just Dean and Roman, two single bachelors who neither cared about their status nor about settling down anytime soon.

Dean tossed the empty beer bottle in the garbage can and then walked over to the refridgerator and pulled the door opened.

" Fuck."

" What's wrong?" Roman called from the couch.

" We're outta beer!"

" Well bring me a soda." Dean grabbed two soda cans from the fridge and walked back to the living room.

He plopped down on the couch and tossed one of the cans to Roman who caught it deftly.

Dean watched as Roman expertly popped the can of soda while his dark brown eyes never left the tv screen. He stared as Roman brought the can up to his full smooth lips taking a generous sip. His gaze travelled over Roman's symmetrically handsome face to where his long wavy hair brushed the shoulders of his grey t-shirt. The grey t-shirt that encased his well developed muscular body. Dean realized that he had been staring for a bit too long and shifted his gaze to the coffee table in front of him. He didn't want Roman to get suspicious and ask him what he was doing. Fuck. He himself didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that over the past few months, he was slowing accepting that he was indeed attracted to Roman. It wasn't even a mild attraction or a fleeting crush. Everytime he saw him, he just had a burning desire to just reach out and touch him. To take his time and savour the feel of his skin under his fingertips. To run his hands all over Roman's tan coloured body uninhibited. If he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted even more than that. He wanted to kiss him, to make love to him until he was exhausted. At first these desires scared him and he tried to close off his mind to them but they always came back. He would be working out, driving somewhere but it didn't matter. A fantasy of Roman would always pop into his mind. He had longed considered sexuality to be a structured thing. A person was either straight, gay or bisexual. Those were the boxes and a person had to tick one of them. Maybe sexuality wasn't so structured as he thought. Maybe it was a bit more fluid and and everyone was at a different point on the course. He didn't really think too much about it. All he knew was that he wanted was to take the man next to him and push him down on the couch, climb on top of him and feel his male hardness against him and shove his -

" In your face Dean!" Roman jumped up from the couch throwing his arms in the air. " Celtics win by twenty points."

Dean was abruptly snapped out of his daydream by Roman's celebration. Oh crap. He was almost fully erect from the fantasy that he was having and it was quite noticeable because of the lightweight gym shorts he was wearing.

" Whatever dude. The Celtics got lucky just because our point guard was injured and we had to make do with that useless sub." Dean reached over to the coffee table to pick up the empty pizza box. He wanted the box to hide the embarrassment in his pants.

" You're just being a sore loser." Roman reached over at the same time to grab the pizza box to hand it to Dean.

When he did that, his fingers brushed over Dean's hand and instantly it sent shivers down his spine. Roman took up the box and handed it to Dean, clueless about the effect that he just had on him. Dean took the box wordlessly and headed to kitchen. His body still in shock over Roman's touch. He scolded himself. He needed to get it together. He disposed of the box in the large black garbage bag. Roman didn't feel for him the way that he felt for him. Somehow he would just have to get over it.

As soon as Dean turned around Roman was standing right in front of him with his arms crossed. " What's wrong with you?"

Dean looked up at Roman who was a couple inches taller than him. A lock of long black hair hung infront of face as his eyes held a steadfast look of concern. It felt as though his eyes were trying to bore right through him, right to his very core. Dean felt almost hypnotised and he had to swallow twice to find his voice.

" Nothing," he tried to say as nonchalantly as possible. He tried to walk past Roman but he stepped in front of him.

" Bullshit."

Dean looked up at Roman. Right here was the other part of the problem. Roman knew him like an old book. He read his feelings and actions better than his own mother. He may have only known him for about four years but it felt as if he knew him his whole life. Sometimes Dean felt that he understood him better than he did himself. Except for this. He couldn't tell him this and risk losing his friendship. No, their friendship must be preserved at all costs.

" As I said, it's nothing." Dean shrugged his shoulders. " Just tired. That's all."

Dean looked at Roman. He knew that Roman knew that he was lying. Fuck. He had opened up to Roman in a way that he had never opened up to another human being, not even Seth. He knew him too damn well.

Roman sighed and dropped his arms from his chest. " Fine, have it your way. I think I should be heading home anyway."

Dean picked up the slight hurt in his voice. On any given day he would spill all of his darkest secrets to Roman in a blink of an eyelid but not this one. He watched as Roman picked up the paper plates that they had eaten from and dumped them in the trash. Even if Roman was upset at him, he still helped him clean up after the game. How could he not love that man? As soon as that thought came to his brain, it felt as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice cold water on him. He just didn't love Roman in a platonic way, he was _in_ love with him. Oh hell, could this night get any worse?

" I'm leaving."

Roman's voice cut through Dean's reverie. He realized that he had been standing the same spot for the past five minutes. He was doing a lousy job at pretending that everything was okay. He saw Roman pick up his car keys from off the table, moving towards the front door. Dean quickly sprinted over to him as Roman unlocked the front door and stepped outside into moonlight and chilly air.

" Roman!"

He turned and looked at Dean expectantly. Dean wanted to tell him how he felt. His heart beat faster for him to spill the words but his mind held his tongue prisoner. No! He wouldn't risk losing his very best friend. Sometimes love just had to be unrequited. Sometimes the heart couldn't always get what it wanted.

Dean didn't know what expression his face bore but Roman's expression softened and he came forward and took Dean's right hand and captured it in his huge fist and pulled Dean towards his chest with his fist inbetween. It was one of those bro type hugs with Roman patting Dean on the back. Dean's face was right next to Roman's cheek and he inhaled the fresh scent of the aftershave that he used. He still smelled good after beer and pizza. If he just turned his face a few inches to the right he could kiss Roman right on the lips. His dick started to respond to the mere thought but before Dean could think it through Roman had pulled away.

The light from the moon casted a silver glow on Roman's hair giving him an almost etheral appearance. He patted Dean on the shoulder. " Take care buddy."

And with that Dean's angel walked down the garden path to his car while he released the breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding in. He felt his heart grow heavy in his chest. Dean watched as Roman drove off, the night wind nipping at his bare shoulders as he watched the fading tailights knowing that he could never have him. But that didn't stop his heart from loving him.

* * *

A/N: Please review to let me know if you like it so far and if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" I'm telling you Dean, she had the biggest D-cups that I had ever seen!" Seth opened up his arms really wide to emphasize his point.

" So I'm getting ready to smother my face in those bad boys and guess what?"

" What?" Dean leaned forward in his seat.

" Her roommate walks through the door."

" Aww man! So what did you do?"

Seth sat back in the armchair with a defeated expression. " Man, what could I do? I said hello to the roommate and told her maybe we could hook up again some other time."

" You're a pussy. I would've still fucked her." Dean scoffed.

" That's because you're an animal," Seth replied. " Men like me have a little thing called home training."

" Yeah miss me with that bullshit. Was the roommate hot?"

" Yeah she was alright."

Dean leaned back in his chair. " Well I would tell her that either she was joining in or to get the fuck out."

Seth howled with laughter. " Dean Ambrose you're the worst. I don't believe you. Roman, do you believe this guy?"

Roman looked over at Dean who was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Quite a different Dean from last night. " Yeah I believe him. He was always a pig."

Roman's tone was lighthearted but he saw a flash of a scowl cross Dean's face when he said it. He thought that it was a bit odd since they often joked like that. But he didn't think anything more of it when Dean grinned and gave Seth an ' I told you so' look. They were sitting on Dean's back porch which overlooked a pasture scattered with some small trees. The sun was starting to set and it casted an orange glow over the land making things appear exceptionally lovely at that moment. He heard when Seth and Dean got up and went inside the house but he remained seated outside needing to clear his head for a few minutes. Last night Dean had appeared to be a bit distant as if he had a lot weighing on his mind. When he had asked Dean what was wrong he had tried to play it off but Roman could see right through it. Something was eating Dean up inside and usually Dean would let him in and they would work out the problem together. But last night Dean had closed himself off to a place that Roman couldn't reach and he felt a little apprehensive about it.

He had hoped that when he came over this evening that he would have gotten some time alone with Dean before Seth came over to ask him about it. When Roman had arrived, Seth was already there and they were laughing. It seemed as if Dean was having the time of his life. Fact of the matter was the more Roman thought about it, the more he realized that Dean had hardly interacted with him at all that evening. Dean seemed to have spent most of it monopolizing Seth's time. On the other hand he had hardly said two words to him. Roman didn't think he had done anything to offend him because knowing Dean if he had he would have told him right then and there. Roman exhaled loudly as he watched the setting sun slowly dipped below the horizon. Sometimes he did not understand the strange animal that was Dean Ambrose.

Roman felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up and saw that Dean was resting against the doorframe but as soon as his eyes met his, he looked away.

" Um, Seth had to go. The girl with the big boobs called him and said that she had the apartment alone for the next two days." Dean's hands were shoved deep into his jeans front pockets as he made his way to the chair and sat.

" Well that's good for him," Roman responded. He watched Dean as he sat and that's when it hit him. When in the world did Dean Ambrose start wearing home jeans? For as long as Roman could remember Dean's at home attire never changed. It was always a vest and gym shorts. Heck, that was what he was wearing right now.

" You going somewhere?" Roman inquired looking over at Dean gauging his response.

Dean shifted a bit nervously in his chair. " Nope. Why?"

" Well you're wearing jeans."

" So?"

" You never wear jeans."

Dean's blue eyes flitted up to meet Roman's gaze and then quickly shifted away. " Can't a guy wear some jeans without getting an interrogation?"

Roman stood up from his seat and walked over infront of Dean and leaned against the wooden railing of the porch. He noticed how the setting sun illuminated the side of Dean's face and hair with a fiery glow. Dean's light brown hair shone like copper, his left arm looked as if it belong to a statue of a bronzed god, from the way how the glow of the sun caressed it.

" What's wrong with you?"

" Why do you keep asking me that?"

" Because it's obvious that something is bothering you."

" Seth didn't ask me that."

" Well that's because he can't read you like I can."

Dean looked up at him and then shifted his gaze over to the setting sun.

" Is it me?" Roman surmised that it was only him that Dean was acting weird around. He was normal with Seth. Had he done something wrong?

Roman's question seemed to have caught Dean a bit off guard. He looked at him and there he saw the emotional turmoil on his face as plain as day. It was him!

" No. It has nothing to do with you." Dean stammered out.

" You're lying Dean."

Dean stood up right in his face. " What the fuck makes you so certain about that?"

Roman didn't back down from him. " Because I know you."

" Well maybe you don't know me as well as you thought."

" Dean, what the fuck man? Why are you acting like this? You've been getting on weird from since last night. Did I do something to upset you?" Roman was frustrated. Dean Ambrose could be one exhausting human being.

Dean took a step back from him. He could see that there was something beneath the surface of Dean's eyes just waiting to come out. He could see that he was internally struggling with something, but what was it? Dean was never like this with him. He honestly felt a bit scared not knowing what was wrong with him.

Roman exhaled a huge breath of air and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. " You know that if you have any problem that you can tell me right?"

Dean nodded in response.

Roman spoke in almost a whisper. " So why can't you tell me this? What did I do?"

Dean shook his head. " You didn't do anything."

" Then why can't you tell me? Are you sick or something?"

Dean cracked a smile. " Nah man, I'm not sick or anything."

" So why can't you tell me?"

Dean looked at him. His eyes seemingly searching his face for something, for answers maybe. He just wanted to know what had his friend like this. He would do anything to ensure Dean's peace of mind. The truth was, when it came down to it the fact was that he would do anything for Dean. Nothing Dean could ask for was out of the question. Suddenly Roman became aware of how close they were standing, torso to torso. The warm evening breeze barely able to mingle through them. Dean rested his hands down on the railing on either side of him and he was trapped in between them. He watched as Dean unfastened his lips several times as if he was about to confess his thoughts but each time closed them before a single word could be uttered. Roman felt a current run between them. It felt a little strange, a bit sexually charged even but it didn't scare him as he thought it would. He could've sworn that Dean had leaned a bit closer to his face and he had closed his eyes instinctively for a millisecond when he caught himself.

Roman felt Dean pull away and watched as he walked over to the otherside of the porch gripping the railing tightly in his hands while muttering out a string of curses underneath his breath. He felt a shiver run up through his body. What the hell just happen between him and Dean? Was Dean about to kiss him? Was he about to let him?

He walked over to Dean and placed a hand on the back of his shoulder. " Dean, I ..."

" Roman," Dean cut him off. His voice growled low like when he was in the ring. It was menacing and unfriendly. " I would suggest that you leave right now."

Roman was a bit taken back. " But Dean I ..."

' I said get the fuck out of my house!" Dean snapped at him.

Instantly Roman felt hurt as if Dean had kicked him in the gut. He wanted to stay but Dean didn't want him around. He wanted to take Dean in his arms and shake him and tell him to snap out of it. But he didn't do any of those things. Instead he went into the house and picked up his car keys and left feeling like the most alone and confused person in the entire world. Fuck that sonofabitch.

* * *

A/N: I really appreciate all of the reviews! They really encourage me to push out the story faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Song lyrics from 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_ And all I can breathe is your life _

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_ I just don't want to miss you tonight_

* * *

Fuck it. Fuck it all to hell! Dean slammed his fists down the railing but the solid oak held firm. Shit! This was even worse than he had expected. What the hell had he done? He had shot it all to hell and back, that's what he had done. Dean let out a cry of anguish into the dusk. If there was one thing he was good at was fucking things up.

Earlier he had planned that when the guys came over that he would've hung out a bit more with Seth to take his mind off of Roman. Maybe the less that he interact with him, the more he could control himself around him. He had even decided to wear a pair of jeans just in case any more accidents decided to pop up. But fuck, it made Roman even more suspicious. Even worse was after Seth left and he went out to the porch to tell Roman that he had gone but he momentarily lost his voice when he saw Roman sitting there basking in the glow of the setting sun. The way the sun hit the angles on his face, over his straight nose and across his full lips. The light illuminated his lashes making them appear like long gossamer threads silky and golden. He was so freaking beautiful. Could he call another man beautiful? Damn if he knew what was appropriate or not now.

When Roman had caught him staring, he looked away, glad that he had been wearing the jeans afterall. He just felt so nervous around him like in the days of high school when he had his big crush on his first girlfriend. He felt as if Roman took a good look at him that his feelings for him would be entirely exposed. It didn't help matters when Roman came over demanding to know what was wrong with him. How the hell could he look at his best friend, stare him straight in the face and tell him that he was in love with him? Roman was right there in front his face and he just couldn't get the words out. He felt that electricity between them and for a split second he thought that Roman had desired him as well. In that split second he had inched his face closer to him and he could've sworn that Roman had closed his eyes awaiting his kiss. But no that couldn't be. He knew that if he had kissed him that Roman would have hit him and probably would've thrown him over the porch as well.

What Dean was most ashamed of was how he had treated Roman afterwards. He had just came over to check on him and he had completely snapped on him. His defences were up. He couldn't allow Roman or anyone else to get that close to him. To be honest he was doing Roman a favour the way how he saw it. Dean Ambrose was a crazy, selfish, driven person and Roman deserved someone better than that. Better than him. Dean shook his head. That wasn't the the truth. The truth was that he was scared as hell for feeling how he did. So damn scared. His heart was heavy because he was denying it what he craved the most and his mind tried to rationalize it with logic. Roman was his best friend. Of course he would feel a connection to him, it was natural. But Dean didn't think that strong desire of lust and romance that came along with that connection was natural, well at least not for him. He of course had many male friends in his life but none of them had awaken this love with in him. It hurt. It hurt so much to want someone who had no idea that you loved them and even if they did, they probably could never feel the same way about you. Dean felt a tear run from his eye and burn a path down his cheek. Staring at the rising moon, he knew what he had to do.

Dean sat in his car infront of Roman's condo, his hand grasping the door handle. It's now or never he told himself. He got out of the car and locked it before walking up the steps to knock on Roman's front door. Seconds felt like hours as he heard Roman unlocking the bolts on the door.

He saw the surprised look on Roman's face when he cracked open the door and saw that it was him. It was quickly replaced by one of contempt.

" I'm sorry." The words barely came out above a whisper. Dean felt himself choking almost to say those words. He hoped that he hadn't fucked up their friendship too much at this point. " I'm so sorry Rome, can I come in?"

Roman's face softened and he opened the door to allow Dean to enter. In the living room he noticed that Roman had Call of Duty paused on his big screen and that his shirt was off and he was just wearing regular royal blue basketball shorts. He heard Roman lock the door behind him and he turned to face him as he walked in the room.

They just stood and face each other wordlessly for a few moments both assessing each other. Finally Dean broke the silence.

" Look I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was wrong." Dean looked at Roman expectantly waiting for him to do something, anything. Cuss him. Hit him. Anything.

Roman could be quite an intimidating man especially when he stood with his huge muscular arms crossed infront of his well developed chest. He studied Dean for a few seconds that felt like an eternity before he spoke.

" Apology accepted." Dean breathed out an audible sigh of relief.

" Now are you going to tell me what the hell has been eating you out these past two days?"

Dean frozed momentarily and then he started to pace up and down on the living room floor. " He wants to know what has been eating me out these past two days. Well maybe if it had been only going on for two days, maybe I wouldn't be such a nervous wreck. No Roman this didn't just start this weekend, this started months before, maybe years ago but I was too blind to see it."

Roman stood still and watched Dean with the utmost curiosity as he paced up and down ranting like a mad man. " You see Roman, I have these feelings, these desires. These desires are eating at my core and I know that they are wrong. At least I think that they are, what the fuck do I know? All I know is that I can't eat, I can't sleep and every waking moment these thoughts are infesting my brain and I can't shake them."

Roman grabbed ahold of Dean's shoulders. " What the fuck are you going on about?"

Dean's blue eyes searched his face. " You just don't get it do you?"

Roman shook his head. " No. Make me understand."

Dean was almost at eye level with Roman. He saw nothing but concern for him on his face. Well he did ask for it he reasoned. Dean leaned forward and cupped Roman's face between his hands and before Roman could react, he brought his lips to meet his. If this was Dean's first and last chance to do this, he was going to make damn sure that it was a good memory for him. He felt Roman's soft lips pressed against his and he covered Roman's bottom lip with his mouth causing his lips to part allowing Dean to touch his tongue to his. Roman seemed stiff in his arms as if he was in shock. He didn't kiss him back nor did he push him away. He just allowed Dean to kiss him even though Dean took his cool time doing so by tasting every inch of skin on his lips and exploring every corner of his mouth.

Dean finally broke the kiss, dropped his hands to his side and took a step back. Roman looked dazed and confused. He put his hand up to his lips touching them as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

" Did you just kiss me?" Roman's voice full of shock and disbelief.

Dean simply nodded his head.

" What the hell for?" Now Roman started to sound angry.

" Look I'm sorry but you said that I should make you understand and that's the only way that I knew how." Dean edged away from Roman towards the front door.

" So you're coming out? You're gay?" Realization dawned across Roman's face.

Dean shook his head. " No I'm not gay. Well not gay for everyone."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean was standing at least five feet away from Roman at this point. " It means that I...I like you."

" You like me?" Roman leaned against the couch as if he had received some depressing medical news. He looked positively confused, even apprehensive. It was not every day that your same sex best friend kisses you.

Suddenly all of the courage that Dean had felt vanished. He felt so stupid standing there watching Roman. He knew that he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

" I'm so sorry Roman. I shouldn't have done that." Dean almost ran to the door and unbolted it. He felt his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. Roman didn't even kiss him back. He also seemed slightly disgusted by the whole thing.

He heard Roman's voice call after him as he hurried down the concrete path to his car. But he didn't stop. He didn't want to hear Roman chew him out for it. He had just fucked up the most important relationship in his life. Shit. He hopped in his car and started the engine, revving it before he sped off. He was such a screw up. He could've just left it alone but no he had to follow his heart and look where it got him. The thought of his best friend being disgusted by him made it feel as if his heart was being stomped on into a million pieces.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews! Please keep them coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What the hell just happened? Okay it didn't 'just' happen. But the moment kept on replaying in Roman's mind. It felt as if he was going through an outer body experience when Dean was kissing him. It was as if he saw himself standing there allowing Dean to kiss him and he didn't even fight it. It had been two hours since Dean had left and Roman had taken a shower, tried to resume playing Call of Duty but he just couldn't concentrate. The kiss played over and over in his mind. He knew why it kept repeating itself relentlessly and it wasn't the shock of it, it was because he had actually liked it. He had allowed Dean to keep his face pressed to his even though he could have easily thrown him off. He allowed him to slide his tongue against his without any protest. But Roman shook his head. No. He couldn't have actually enjoyed a kiss from a man, that man being Dean no less. Maybe he was just confused about the whole thing, especially the part where Dean had confessed his feelings for him. He just wanted to talk it out with him but when he called after him Dean wouldn't stop. Then he tried calling his cell phone several times but all of the calls went straight to voicemail. Fuck. Dean could be so difficult at times.

* * *

Roman stood infront Dean's house inbetween two minds. Part of him wanted to go in and confront Dean about this whole thing and the other part of him wanted to just go home and forget that it ever happened. Roman exhaled sharply into the night air. He never made the easy choices in life so he started to walk to Dean's door. As he knocked on the door Roman wondered what exactly was he going to say to him. He heard movement in the house but no one came to the door. Crap. Dean was probably a bit scared of him after the stunt that he just pulled. Probably thought that he was going to hit him.

" Come on Dean, open the door."

Nothing.

Roman banged loudly on the door. " C'mon Dean. I know that you're home. Please open the door. I'm not mad promise."

Roman heard footsteps approaching the door. He heard a few bolts unlock and saw Dean peering at him from between the space. " Dean just open the door please. I just want to talk."

Finally Dean took all of the bolts off and opened the door. He stepped aside and allowed Roman to enter. Roman headed to the living room and Dean followed him. When Roman reached the couch he stopped and looked at Dean who was just in his boxers but his hair was disheveled and if he didn't know better he would've sworn that Dean had been crying.

" So you like me?" It was a pretty redundant question by now but Roman had no idea where to start.

Dean nodded his head. " Yeah."

" Look Dean I know we've been friends for a long time but I don't like you that way." Roman thought that was the easiest way to let Dean down plus it made sense to him. But he wasn't absolutely certain that he believed it.

" So why didn't you stop me?"

Roman looked at Dean quizzically. " Stop you?"

" Yeah stop me," Dean quipped. " I didn't just give you a peck on the lips Roman. I put my tongue in your mouth. For quite a while too."

Roman started to fidget with his pants pocket. " I was just in shock, that's all. I didn't expect you to do that."

" But I did. And you didn't stop me. You didn't push me off. You allowed me to do it." Dean stepped closer to him.

" Admit it Roman. A part of you liked it when I kissed you." Dean's voice was low as he stepped right infront of Roman. His eyes searching Roman's face for answers.

" I.. I didn't, I was confused." Roman said exasperatedly.

" Roman," said Dean softly. " I honestly like you. Are you really telling me that you feel absolutely nothing for me?"

Roman studied Dean's face. He truly didn't know what to tell him. Dean was right. He did like it when he kissed him but he wasn't sure how...

A sudden gasp escaped from Roman's throat when he felt Dean's lips kiss his neck. Dean planted another one right below the first one.

He grabbed Roman's wrists as he started to kiss the otherside of his neck. " Don't fight it Rome."

Dean flicked his tongue out on a spot on Roman's neck and was rewarded with a sharp inhale. He felt Roman's defences start to crumble as he began to lick and suck on that sensitive spot on Roman's neck.

" Oh shit Dean." Roman's voice came out thick and raspy. Oh God. What was Dean doing to him? His mouth felt so good working that part of his body and his knees were starting to feel like jello.

When Dean laced his fingers with his, Roman opened his eyes and took a brief step back but his calves met the couch. With a small push on his hands from Dean he sat on the couch and Dean was straddling his hips, kissing him. At first he was hesistant but he started to kiss Dean back, his mind seemingly giving up the fight for control and just allowing his senses to take over.

Roman felt Dean tugging at the hem of his shirt so he broke the kiss briefly to lift his arms and pull the shirt over his head casting it aside somewhere. Dean gently pushed him onto his back, the leather on the couch almost sticking to his back. Dean started to kiss him all over his chest and body. It felt as if he had a thousand tiny nerves at that point that delivered a burning sensation everytime Dean's lips touched him.

" Dean...please" He tried to beg Dean to stop but his mind was having trouble stringing together a coherent sentence.

He felt Dean grip the waistband of his shorts pulling it down exposing the V-line at his hipbone. His hips involuntary bucked when he felt Dean's warm tongue on that sensitive area of skin. His hands grasping the back of Dean's head as he sucked and licked at his erogenous spot.

" Oh shit Dean! Please... stop it." Roman's voice went up high at the end, barely able to contain the pleasure that he was receiving.

Dean held up his head and he looked at Roman with a mischievous smirk on his face." Do you really want me to?"

Roman grabbed Dean by the biceps and pulled him up towards his face. " Fuck you." Then Roman kissed him harshly on the lips, his tongue barging his way inside Dean's mouth. This was not how he planned on things going tonight but damn his body felt like putty in Dean's hands. How could Dean make him feel like this?

Next he felt Dean getting off of him and Roman opened his eyes. Dean grabbed his hand and yanked him up leading him to the bedroom. Roman was a bit apprehensive because he had never been with another man before but somehow Dean was making it feel as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Dean closed the door and walked over to him. Dean looked at Roman for a brief moment and then pulled his pants down roughly taking his boxers along with it. His thick Samoan cock stood out proud in the faint moonlight coming in through a partially drawn window curtain.

He saw Dean looking at his cock and then he looked up at him. " You're so fucking beautiful Rome." His voice full of wonderment.

Dean suddenly shook his head as if he just came to his senses. " Ah shit. I can't believe I just called you beautiful. Let's pretend I never said that."

Roman gave a little chuckle. He was definately the same old Dean. "Okay fine."

Dean took a firm hold of Roman's jaw and brought his lips down to meet his. With his other free hand he wrapped his fingers around Roman's shaft and started to stroke it. He felt Roman murmurring against his lips so he knew that he most likely doing it right. His hand slid up to the head of Roman's manhood and he felt his fingers become slick with precum. He took a brief break from assualting Roman's full, soft lips with his to tell him to lie back on the bed. When Roman complied, Dean gave him a quick kiss on the lips before his head disappeared between Roman's thick muscular thighs.

" Oh fuck!" Roman exclaimed as he felt Dean lick the underside of his penis. When he felt Dean's warm, wet mouth cover the head of his shaft, he dug his fingers into the cotton sheets balling them up in his palms. Oh hell. Dean's mouth felt so good on his member. He felt his toes curl as Dean worked him with both his mouth and his hand. He wondered briefly how Dean's dick would taste inside his mouth. But his thoughts got derailed when Dean flicked his tongue over his sensitive underside.

" Oh shit! I'm gonna cum." Dean took his mouth off of Roman and quickly discarded his boxers and then climbed on top of him. He felt his hard cock brush against his. He used one had to continue to pump Roman's dick while he kissed him on the mouth allowing Roman to taste himself. He heard Roman groan against his lips as hot, white, thick cum shot up and landed on Dean's stomach and chest and on Roman's abs.

Brown eyes met blue as their first sexual act was over. Both wondering what the hell was going on between them and moreso how the hell did that just happen?

Dean was the first to move. " Let me go get a towel to cleanup."

Dean eased off the bed and headed into the the ajoining master bathroom. He quickly returned with two hand towels, one blue, one white. He handed the white one to Roman and used the blue one on himself. After they finished cleaning up, they just looked at each other uncertain of what the next step should be.

" Do you want to spend the night?" Dean had never thought past getting Roman in bed because he had been certain that it would never happen, yet here they were. He wasn't sure of the etiquette here but he really hoped that Roman would say yes.

Roman was a bit surprised by the offer. He honestly didn't know what to say because deep down inside he didn't know how he felt. He looked at Dean and knew that it would mean alot to him so he nodded his head.

Dean gave a wiry smile and climbed into bed next to him. Both men lay still looking up at the ceiling feeling a bit awkward at first. Dean rolled over on his side and gave Roman a kiss on the cheek. When Roman turned his head to look at him, he kissed him on the lips. They kissed softly for a few minutes before the weariness of the day started to catch up to them. Dean turned over on his side with his back resting on Roman's chest, while Roman's arm was cradling his waist. He sighed softly to himself before he drifted off to sleep.

When Dean awoke that Sunday morning, the sun was streaming in through the window and he could hear the birds outside chirping. Dean reached an arm behind him feeling for Roman but all he felt was the coolness of the sheet. Dean bolted up and looked around. Roman was not in the room. Frantically Dean got out of bed looking for any signs of him. His pants that he had left on the floor was gone. Outside in the living room his shirt was gone as well. Roman couldn't have left him just like that without saying goodbye could he? Dean ran to the front door and opened it wide not caring if his neighbour across the street saw his nude body. Roman's car was gone. Dean slammed the door shut before he slid down the wall onto the hardwood floor. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he didn't fight them back. Roman was gone. He didn't even say goodbye. Roman probably got up that morning and realized what a huge mistake last night was and had bolted. He didn't even wake him to tell him the truth. Roman was always the one who wanted to talk any problems out and now he had left without telling Dean what the problem was. But Dean didn't have to think too hard. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the answer came immediately to his brain. The problem was him.

* * *

A/N: And just like that our rating changed. I do enjoy receiving feedback from you all, please keep it coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" What the fuck is going on with the two of you?" Seth was angry as they changed out of their Shield gear after the disaster of the match they just had on Raw.

During the match Dean was set up in line for a Brogue kick from Sheamus but Roman was supposed to pull him out of the ring at the last second. Instead Roman was a few seconds too late to the 'rescue' and Dean had the pleasure of receiving a mouthful of Sheamus' boot. After the match, Sheamus had found Dean backstage and had apologized profusely and made sure that he was okay. Dean had simply shrugged it off, telling Sheamus that it was no big deal, that these things happen. But underneath the surface Dean felt his temper rising at a rapid rate. He was certain that Roman had made sure that he would've actually gotten hit by Sheamus.

" Well maybe if someone was doing their job properly, maybe I wouldn't have a swollen jaw right now." Dean seethed looking over at Roman who was taking his towel out of the locker.

Roman slammed the locker hard with a thunderous clap. " You got something to say Dean? I was late by a few seconds and you got hit. It's wrestling, these things happen."

" Miss me with that bullshit Roman. You did that on purpose! You wanted me to get hit." Dean stood up, his fists clenched and his back slightly hunched ready to spring into action. He could feel his blood starting to boil. This was Roman's way of repaying him for what happened on Saturday night. When he saw him earlier when they had arrived at the arena, he had gone over trying to talk to him but Roman had ignored him as if he wasn't there. As if he somehow managed to block Dean out then that meant that he could erase what had happened between them. This wasn't the guy that he was in love with, but he would be damned if he sat back and took crap from him.

Roman stepped forward almost right in Dean's face. Using his height and broader built to loom over him. " If I wanted to hit you I would've hit you myself."

" Yeah sure you would. You're just a little pussy who had to get Sheamus to do your dirty work for you." Dean spat out.

Next thing Dean knew was that his back was hitting the floor and he felt a throbbing under his left eye. As soon as he had glanced up he saw Roman lunging for him and soon he was raining blows all over his body.

" Fuck! Stop it Reigns." Dean heard Seth shout. As the last punch landed on his ribs, Dean saw Seth trying to pull Roman off of him. Even though Seth was smaller than Roman, he was quite strong and he had his arms locked around Roman's waist turning him away from Dean.

Dean slowly made his way to his feet, touching his body gingerly for any damage that he may have sustained. His ribs felt bruised but they weren't cracked and when he lifted his hand away from his face there was blood on his fingers. He looked in the mirror that was nailed to the wall and saw that he has split his bottom lip. He heard Seth yelling at Roman in shower area while he continued to examine his disheveled and bloody appearance. Did the man that he loved really do this to him? In the ring Roman was portrayed as the beast but in reality he was always the most level headed out of the three of them and the most considerate one. Was what they shared that night so disgusting to him. Was_ he_ so disgusting to him?

Seth came out of the shower area and walked over him. " Shit man. You look pretty busted. What the hell happened between you two? I know it didn't start from the ring. You guys were tense from the time you all arrived at arena and spotted each other."

Seth looked at Dean awaiting an answer but none came. Seth released an exhausted sigh. " Look I can't keep playing referee between the two of you especially if both of you won't tell me what happened." Seth eyes pleaded with Dean but he only shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

Seth threw up his hands in defeat. " Okay, you know what? Fine. The two of you want to play stubborn asses well fine. I have the room card to our hotel room, so if either of you wish to sleep there tonight you both will find me in catering in an hour's time... together."

Seth poked his head around the shower area and repeated what he said to Roman. Then he picked up his gym bag and left their private locker room.

Dean's entire body ached. He knew a nice hot shower was just what he needed but Roman was in there and he didn't need another confrontation. But he looked in the mirror again and knew that he couldn't walk out of that locker room looking the way he did. Dean quickly discarded his clothes and wrapped his towel around his waist. He tried to take a deep breath but his ribs hurt as his lungs expanded against them.

He walked into the shower area and he saw Roman turned his head towards him and then went back to rinsing the soap off this body. There were two shower heads mounted on the wall and no wall dividing the two. Dean undid his towel and dropped it on the wooden bench next to the shower then he grabbed his body wash container and stepped onto the tiles. He looked up and saw that Roman was just looking at him. His face was expressionless as he watched Dean smear ocean breeze scented product all over his body, gingerly touching his sides which were now starting to show purple bruises.  
He heard a foot splash in the water and turned to see Roman standing infront of him. Dean was frightened. Was his friend going to finish him off? He watched Roman raise his large hand towards his face. He automatically closed his eyes expecting a blow but it never came. He felt the Samoan's fingers delicately cupping his jaw. He opened his eyes and saw Roman studying his face intently wearing a look of concern. He saw him reach with his free hand to pick up a wash cloth wetting it under the shower. Softly he dabbed at the cut on Dean's bottom lip then he delicately wiped away at Dean's face. Dean could see the regret in his eyes when he dabbed at the bruise that had formed under his left eye. Dean was completely stunned by Roman's actions. He had never expected this kind of treatment from him. Roman placed the wash cloth aside and used his hands to massage the body wash into Dean's body. His large hands felt good travelling over Dean's body. Dean felt his skin tingle everytime Roman's finger tips ran over it. He closed his eyes as he felt as if he was being transported to heaven as Roman continued to take care of him.

When Roman's hand came into contact with his right ass cheek he opened his eyes. Roman was looking at him bewildered but he didn't move his hand. Dean felt his dick getting hard as Roman palmed his butt cheek.

" What are you doing to me?" Roman whispered as he leaned his face towards Dean as the water ran through his long dark hair that clung to his shoulders.

Roman pressed a soft kiss at the edge of his mouth avoiding the bruised lip. Dean felt their cocks touch each other. A little rub that sent a chill up his body. Dean turned his face and captured Roman's lips, not caring how much his own lip was hurting him right now. He kissed Roman hard, wanting to communicate how much he wanted him. Roman's arms embraced his back tightly pulling his body right on to his. Dean involuntary winced because of bruised ribs but he would be damned if he wanted out of Roman's embrace. Dean allowed Roman's tongue to part his lips and to impart long, languid strokes against his own. He could feel Roman's hard cock pressed up against his stomach as they continued to kiss deeply. Dean's hands explored his current lover's slippery back making his way lower until he land on top of his firm ass cheeks which he gave a firm squeeze to. Fuck. Even his ass felt good. He felt Roman moan into his lips as he squeezed his taut butt. Roman's lips then made their way to his neck nibbling the flesh and kissing it softly. Oh hell. Those soft lips and devilish tongue made an irresistable couple as Dean moaned into Roman's ear. He felt Roman's hand brush over his thigh and then grasp his manhood.

Dean felt his knees almost buckle as Roman started to stroke him. Now he was running his tongue over his nipples as well. Dear God in heaven! It was as if he was entirely intuned to Dean's every want and desire. Roman kissed the water droplets as they ran down Dean's torso towards his manhood. When Roman stooped and took his shaft into his wet, hot mouth it was absolute bliss. His tongue circled the entire head while his fist pumped at the base of the shaft. Dean could barely maintain his balance on the tiles from the amount pleasure that he was receiving. His hands were tangled in the hair on the back of Roman's head trying to remain steady. He was receiving the best blowjob of his life. After several minutes he felt Roman's hands return to his ass but this time he kneaded his cheeks and then slipped a finger between his crack searching for his puckering hole. Roman's finger was already wet as he pushed his way into him. Dean gasped. This was the first time that anyone had done this to him. He felt himself stretching as Roman worked his finger in. He felt the hole tightening around Roman's finger as he slid it in and out in rythmn. He gasped again when Roman slid another finger into him. This time Roman released his dick out his warm mouth and stood up his eyes looking deep into Dean's.

Roman engulfed Dean's mouth in a scorching hot kiss. " Do you want this?" Dean nodded in response.

He allowed Roman to turn him around to face the wall. He put his hands against it for support. His mind raced frantically. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He felt Roman spread his cheeks and then he felt the tip of his large penis trying to make it's way inside of him. The pain from the pressure around that delicate area was white hot and he tried to still his cries as much as possible. But it hurt so much but it was everything that he had wanted and he knew now that they had come so far that there was no turning back.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far. Please keep the reviews coming, I love your feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean gritted his teeth as he felt his body tear a little to accomodate Roman in him. He felt Roman inside of him now. It was a strange feeling to get used to as he felt the pain beginning to subside but not by much.

He felt Roman's chest suddenly resting on his back. " Are you okay?"

He sounded concerned. Dean merely nodded his head. Yes, this was what he wanted. Now he knew what the peak of pain mixed with pleasure felt like. He felt Roman withdrew a little of his length slowly from him and then slowly re-enter him. Roman was taking his time trying not to hurt him anymore. After a few minutes Dean's body relaxed and got used to Roman's rhythm. The larger man hands firmly gripped his hips as he fucked him underneath the running shower. Everytime Roman's dick hit his prostate, Dean felt his climax continue to build. He reached between his thighs and started to stroke his rock hard shaft to its eruption. Now he heard Roman's ragged breathing behind him and he was pounding him faster, he was soon at his peak as well.

" Oh fuck! Dean!" He felt the Samoan's seed erupt inside of him and it running down the back of his ass. Roman's weight was once again on his back as Dean let out a low groan and released into his fist. He opened his hand and allowed the water to wash his cum down the drain. He then reached over and turned off the shower. Roman was still resting on him, his arms wrapped around his waist giving him small kisses on back of his shoulders.

Roman turned Dean around to face him, holding his body right up against his. He attacked Dean's lips hungrily, sucking and lightly nibbling on them. Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders, hardly believing that this was the same man who had rejected and hit him all in the same day now kissing him so passionately. The smaller man tried to turn his over analytical brain off and to just enjoy the pure pleasure that it was to be in Roman's embrace.

* * *

Seth Rollins nursed his Coke while he sat alone in catering but it left him quite unsatisfied. Fuck. He needed a real drink like a vodka or a bourbon. He just couldn't understand why Dean and Roman were suddenly at each others throats. Sure they had their little spats now and again but nothing like this. It shocked the hell out of him to see Roman attack Dean like that. Whatever Dean did must have pissed him to hell off he mused. Seth glanced down at the watch on his wrist. Their hour was almost up.

" Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns reporting for duty, sir!" Seth heard Dean's voice behind him and quickly turned around. They were both standing next to each other looking at him with amused grins on their faces. Both were wearing blue jeans with Roman wearing a light blue polo shirt with his and Dean in a body fitting white t-shirt. Underneath Dean's left eye a purple bruise had formed and his bottom lip was swollen but other than that he didn't seem any worst for wear.

" So I see that you two idiots have made up." Seth stood up and grabbed his gym bag from the floor next to him.

Dean patted Roman's shoulder. " Well you know how it is. Old Roman here could never resist my charm." He grinned.

Both men turned to look at Dean as if he was crazy.

" Since when were you charming?" Roman asked as they walked out of catering towards their rented SUV. " Seth did you know Dean was charming?"

" Nope. Never saw it."

"He must be losing it then."

" Must be. I heard about that sort of thing once on Dr. Phil. Maybe we should take him to Dr. Shelby."

" Yeah. That sounds like a great idea. Because the Dean I know is as charming as a rock."

" Fuck you two fuckers." Dean said as he opened the back of the SUV and placed his bag inside.

Seth and Roman laughed at Dean's indignation. Dean grinned too. He liked it when they all got along and ragged on each other. He hopped into the backseat of the SUV as the rest placed their bags in the back and then closed it. Seth then walked to driver's side and got in behind the wheel. Much to Dean's surprise Roman got in the backseat next to him.

Seth glanced back in the rearview mirror. " What the fuck? Am I driving a cab here? Isn't anyone riding shotgun?"

Dean and Roman exchanged a look. " Nope." That response came from Dean.

Seth decided to leave it alone. At least they weren't at each other's throat like earlier. " Okay, fine." Seth swung the key and the engine roared to life. Soon they were heading down a free flowing highway as it headed to midnight.

Roman stared out the window as he watched the highway slip by but his mind was faraway. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what him and Dean had just shared over an hour ago. If anyone had told him this time last week that Dean had a crush on him he would've call them crazy. Furthermore, if anyone had told him that he would have had sex with him, he would've knocked their lights out. But here they were and Dean was resting his hand on his thigh and he found it comforting. He had sneaked out of Dean's place early Sunday morning because he could not come to grips with the fact that Dean had performed oral on him and how much he had enjoyed it. How much he was craving Dean's touch afterwards. Up to that point Roman had considered himself to be a one hundred percent heterosexual male but then being around Dean seemed to awaken another facet to his sexuality that he never knew existed. During the rest of Sunday and today at the arena he looked at different men as they walked past but he felt no desire for them so why was it when he saw Dean's face he wanted to feel his touch everywhere on his body? To feel his lips all over him? He just couldn't explain it but he felt himself having these deep feelings of romance whenever he was with him and he could no longer fight it. His large hand covered the one that Dean had on his thigh and gave it a squeeze. He wasn't completely certain what was going on between him and Dean but he knew that he couldn't just walk out on him again.

After they arrived at the hotel and made it up to their room, Seth made an announcement as he slid the room card through the lock. " Since you guys decided to make me drive cab tonight. I'm sleeping alone tonight."

Normally they would get a room with two queen size beds. Usually Seth and Dean would share one bed and Roman would take the other because he was the largest out of the three of them. Dean and Roman smiled at each other behind Seth's back as he walked in the room ahead of them.

Seth turned and looked at both of them expectantly. " What? No objections?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders. " Well if I roll over and squash the living daylights out of Dean then I guess what will be will be."

" I would knee you in the groin first before that happens."

Seth walked off towards the bedroom. " Well you two discuss it. I'm gonna get ready for bed. I'm so damn tired."

Half an hour later all three men were in bed. Seth was in the bed located near to the bedroom door, sprawled out on his back snoring while Dean and Roman was on the other bed that was close to the window. Both men were lying on their sides with Roman facing the window and Dean had his back towards Seth. Both of them were wearing boxers as usual to bed. Dean slipped his hand over Roman's waist towards his covered manhood. He lightly stroked his shaft through the thin material feeling it come alive under his touch. His fingers trailed down the shaft to the head and he gave it a hot squeeze throught the material. He heard Roman muffle a soft groan into his pillow. Feeling ambitious, Dean eased his hand underneath the waistband of the boxers and he came into contact with hot flesh. Feeling Roman's heat and hardness aroused Dean as well and he wanted nothing more than to climb over him and put that beautiful dick in his mouth but he knew he couldn't do that with Seth in the room. So instead he settled for freeing the thick cock from its cotton imprisonment. Precum was already oozing from the head as Dean slicked his fingers in it to use as lube as he started to pump his lover's dick. Roman had his face buried in his pillow as he tried to muffle any cries from the taboo treatment that he was receiving.

Unable to contain himself any longer after several minutes, Roman wrapped his hand around Dean's and together they took him to pure ecstasy. Roman tried to muffle as much of the outburst as possible in his pillow. Dean glanced behind to check on Seth, but he was still snoring away oblivious to what they were up to. He felt Roman roughly yank his head towards him and began to brutally explore the cavern of his mouth with his expert tongue. When he had finished, Roman turned to his side facing the window and Dean heard his breathing changed as he lumbered off into a deep sleep. Dean smiled to himself. He knew that somehow that Roman was going to get him back for what he just done to him. As Dean closed his eyes he knew he couldn't wait for that moment.

The next morning, Seth was in the common area of the hotel room preparing his gym bag to take with him to arena that they had to film Smackdown in that night. He heard Dean and Roman talking in the bedroom so he decided to go and tell them to hurry up and get ready to leave. As he entered the bedroom it took him quite a few seconds to process what he was seeing. Roman was cupping Dean's jaw and he appeared to be applying some type of ointment to Dean's busted lip that caused him to wince everytime Roman touched it. Not only was it odd that Dean didn't just apply the damn cream himself, it was the way how Roman was babying him. He was handling Dean as if he was some sort of delicate toy. Also Dean was looking at Roman in a way that he hadn't quite seen before. It was weird. When Dean's blue eyes drifted over to him, he opened them wide with surprise and immediately stepped away from Roman. It was as if they were guilty of something.

Seth looked from Dean to Roman and then back again. "Yeah, I'm heading to the arena. So if you guys don't mind hurrying it up, I'll be downstairs in the lobby waiting." His voice was low and wavered a bit as he spoke. As he left the room he looked back at his friends wondering what the hell had he just walked in on.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Long chapter. Please leave some feedback, I love hearing your opinions. It's really encouraging.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" You fucking bastard!" Dean hissed under his breath.

Roman softly chuckled as he made his way to Dean's fridge. It was Friday night and as usual all of the guys were at Dean's place. Seth was in the living room watching the basketball game while Dean and Roman were getting the drinks together in the kitchen. While Dean was taking down shot glasses from the cupboard above him, Roman had passed behind him and slipped his hand down the front of Dean's gym shorts. Knowing full well that Dean wasn't wearing any underwear, he slipped his fingers around Dean's member giving a few quick strokes instantly springing it to life. Roman then quickly withdrew his hand and walked nonchalantly to the fridge smiling to himself as he heard Dean cuss him out.

He took the Jack Daniels and vodka out of the fridge where they had been chilling and then turned to face Dean. The surprise attack as he figured turned Dean on immensely judging from the tent pitched in his pants. Roman knew that he had a score to settle with Dean for what he did to him that Monday night in the hotel room.

Dean carried three shot glasses in his hands as he met Roman in the middle of the kitchen. " What the hell did you go and do that for?" He whispered. Roman smirked in response.

" You know that we made a deal to cool it infront of him," Dean pointed down at his noticeable erection. "Now how do you expect me to hide this?"

Before Dean could stop him, Roman leaned over and kissed Dean full on the mouth. He gently sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth, then he traced it lightly with his tongue before he released it. He smiled when he saw Dean's cheeks were bright red.

Roman easily shrugged his shoulders. " I dunno." He said before he walked out the kitchen.

Dean seethed in mind as he watched Roman walked off leaving him so damn horny. That was so not fair what he just did. How the hell was he supposed to walk out there now?

" Dean! Are you making the glasses in there are what?" Seth called out.

" Yeah man, hurry up. We're waiting." That was Roman. Man fuck that bastard, Dean thought as he tried to readjust himself before leaving the kitchen. He was definately going to make Roman pay for this later that night in the bedroom.

* * *

" Damn, I'm so tired!" Seth yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He looked around for his car keys on the coffee table. Spying them he got up and grabbed them and then started walking to the front door. " I think I'm going to call it a night Dean."

" Yeah no problem man," Dean got off the couch and accompanied him to front door.

As Seth reached the door, he looked back over his shoulder. "Aren't you coming Roman?"

Roman, sitting on the couch, glanced up surprised. " Uh, nah man. I'm gonna help Dean clean up first."

Dean noticed Seth raising a suspicious eyebrow. " Alright. Cool man."

Seth unlocked the door and stepped outside into the cool night air, while Dean stood on the door step. He turned and looked at Dean curiously. " What's going on between you two?"

The question caught Dean off guard but he tried to play it off as to not arouse any more suspicion. " What'd you mean?"

Seth shrugged and looked as if he was struggling to find the right words. " I'm not sure. It's just that you guys seem different somehow. Like there is some vibe going on between you two. I dunno. I can't explain it."

That's our sexual tension, Dean thought to himself. " I'm not quite sure what you mean. There's nothing going on between Roman and I." He looked Seth in the eye as he spoke, hoping that he would believe him, although deep inside he wished he could share what he and Roman was going through.

Seth shook his head as if he could no longer be bothered. " Okay, whatever man. I'll talk to you later." He walked down the path to his red Eclipse and got in.

Dean watched as he started the engine and then sped off into the night. He let out a sigh as he closed the door. Rome and me weren't being as discreet as we thought he mused as he walked back into his living room. True to his word, Roman was packing away the pizza boxes and clearing the glasses from the night's preceedings. Dean watched as Roman dumped all of the pizza boxes and paper plates into a large black garbage bag. Next he placed the shot glasses in the sink and washed his hands. When he had finished wiped his hands on the towel that was hung next to the sink , he turned around to find Dean standing right behind him.

After exchanging some lustful looks with Dean, Roman leaned forward to kiss him but Dean stopped him by putting his finger on his lips. " Bedroom. Now." That was Dean's authorative command.

Roman followed Dean into the dark bedroom, the furniture in the room barely illuminated by the light of the moon. Dean wrapped one arm around Roman's back while the other guided his head towards his until their lips met. He pressed his lips firmly against Roman's trying to communicate how much he needed him at this point. His tongue slid against Roman's velvety tongue causing him to moan into his mouth. Kissing Roman was better than kissing any other girl he had dated before. It was as if Dean had found the perfect mouth. Dean broke the kiss momentarily to relieve Roman and himself of their t-shirts. Next he gently pushed Roman onto the bed before climbing on top of him. He peppered Roman's well defined body with kisses as he felt the heat rise between them. He ran his hand down the front of Roman's pants feeling his excitement. God. There was just something about this man that he just couldn't get enough of. He pulled at the waistband of Roman's shorts and he instantly lifted his hips in response which allowed Dean to remove them with ease before casting them on the floor next to the bed. The glorious thick Samoan cock was staring him right in the face. Damn. Dean's mouth started to water by just looking at it. He had never considered a penis to be beautiful until he saw Roman's. His tongue traced the sides of the shaft while his hand massaged the ball sack. Hearing the appreciative groan coming from Roman's throat gave Dean all of the motivation that he needed. His tongue lapped at the head of shaft taking the precum with it but he did not take the head into his mouth.

" Oh fuck, Dean. Just put it in your mouth." Roman hissed at him.

In response Dean licked just the head again taking special care to lick the sensitive underside as well. The deep primal groan that escaped Roman's lips was just the response he wanted.

" You're a fucking cocktease Dean." Roman thrusted his hips even closer to Dean's face.

" Not so easy Roman. I want to hear you say it." Dean's lightly kneaded Roman's balls inbetween his fingers.

" Oh for fuck's sake Dean!"

" No. Say it."

" Dean..." Roman was pleading.

" Say it." Dean was unrelenting. He licked the sensitive spot on the penis again.

" Oh fuck it," Roman exhaled loudly. " Dean, please suck my cock."

" I can't hear you." Dean teased.

" I said suck my cock!" Roman nearly yelled out.

Dean grinned. " That's all I wanted to hear." Dean brought his mouth down on the thick, long dick. His warm, wet mouth covering it nicely as Roman began to thrust in his mouth. Damn. He was extra hony tonight, Dean thought. After a few minutes, Dean felt Roman's cock start to throb in his mouth. As he released it from his mouth he heard Roman groan in disappointment. Dean smiled to himself as he reached for the bottle of lube from off of the nightstand. He smeared his index and middle finger with the cool liquid. Next he place one of Roman's legs over his shoulder to give him better access to his glory. He slipped his hands under his taut butt and in between the cheeks. He saw a pained look flash across Roman's face as he pushed the first finger into him. Christ! He was tight. He tried to get him used to his finger first before he slipped in the second one to stretch him. He saw Roman grimace but he didn't complain. When Dean felt that it was enough he withdrew his fingers, took off his pants and lined his dick up with Roman's well lubed entrance.

He leaned over and kissed Roman on the lips. " I want to be with you Rome."

Slowly Dean pushed his way into him. It hurt him to see Roman's face contort with the pain but he knew that it would be worth it. Once Dean got all the way in he started to slowly pump into Roman, enjoying the heat and wetness engulfing his dick. Their eyes met as Dean continued to stroke away inside of Roman. In each other's eyes they saw the realization of what they were actually doing finally sink in. They were actually fucking each other. They were actual lovers now. They couldn't hide it anymore. Dean felt his dick pulse inside of Roman and knew that he was about to cum. He released his seed with a loud groan while Roman came a few seconds later spilling his seed all over his stomach. For a few moments they both looked at each other as they caught their breaths. Dean finally pulled out of Roman and went to get the towels to clean up. After they were done, Dean crawled into bed next to Roman who instantly pulled him against his body. As he laid there savouring Roman's embrace, he knew that he was in love with Roman and he hoped to God that Roman felt the same way about him but he was too scared to ask. Because he already knew the answer.

* * *

A/N: As an author sometimes you think that you are presenting the characters and relationship in one light but your readers are interpeting it in a completely different light. So what do you guys think about Dean and Roman and their relationship so far? Please let me know in the reviews section.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following lyrics are taken from " Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am_

The bright light from the morning sun pierced through Roman's closed eyelids causing him to rise from his deep slumber. He opened his eyes, wondering for a fleeting moment where he was until he looked down in front of him and saw Dean fast asleep. He looked so peaceful lying next to him with his reddish brown hair framing his face. He almost couldn't believe that they had sex together last night. The reality of the situation struck him. He had sex with Dean Ambrose. It instantly sent a chill through his body. Yes they had done it in the locker room showers but it didn't feel as personal as it did last night. They had stared into each other's eyes as Dean had pumped away inside of him. The physical connection between them was even stronger. Even on a mental level they had shared something that few others would ever experience with a friend. Roman placed a light kiss on the back of Dean's shoulder without even causing him to stir. He was falling for Dean and didn't even know how to stop it. It was as if he had experienced a completely new Dean ever since he had kissed him. The Dean he knew was brash and careless. Hardly caring about anyone but himself. But this side of Dean was so tender yet passionate when he kissed or touched him. He had opened himself up to him in a way that Roman didn't even think was possible. He had bared his feelings to Roman not knowing the outcome yet he risked it. The old Dean would've never done that without knowing that he would have the upper hand in any situation.

Roman eased out of the bed without disturbing Dean and walked into the ensuite master bathroom. In the cupboard underneath the sink he found a pile of new toothbrushes still in their boxes , so he took a red one. Smiling to himself, Dean always had a slight obsession with teeth brushing. He quickly brushed his teeth before stepping into the shower. He ran the water cold, enjoying the rejuvenating effect it had on his body. When he had finished he stepped out the shower and towelled off with a large white towel he had found hung up behind the door. He then wrapped it around his waist and headed back to the bedroom. Dean appearantly had just woken up and his eyes were looking around the room frantically. When he saw him walk out the bathroom, a large smile took over his face. Roman realized that Dean had probably thought that he had bailed on him again.

" Good morning," Roman said as he stood in front of the bed with a small grin on his face. He saw Dean's eyes travel up and down his freshly showered body appreciatively.

Dean got out of bed and came towards him. " Good morning." Dean leaned forward to kiss him but Roman put his hand to stop him.

" Uh no way dude. You've got morning breath."

Dean's eyes opened wide in surprised. " Really dude? Really?"

Roman chuckled. " Yup."

Dean muttered. " He would suck my cock but wouldn't let me kiss him in the morning. Christ."

Dean whipped the towel off of Roman, using it to playfully smack him on the bare ass. " Well fine. Have it your way." Dean then headed off towards the bathroom.

* * *

Roman was standing at the stove making some scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast when he felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around his waist. A kiss was placed at the base of his neck where he had his hair tied up in a ponytail.

" I could get used to this sight every morning," Dean murmurred into his ear before taking a soft nip at the earlobe.

Roman turned around and instantly Dean's lips were on his masterfully manipulated his mouth with his. If there was one thing to be said about Dean Ambrose it was that he was a damn good kisser, Roman mused to himself as Dean's tongue got comfortable in his mouth.

They broke this kiss just in time to turn off the stove before the eggs and bacon started to crisp up a bit too much. Dean was still holding him as their breathing returned to normal.

" Spend the day with me Rome," his eyes pleading with Roman. " Please."

Dean looked so vulnerable just at the moment and Roman's heart ached for him. Plus he really didn't want to leave Dean's company anytime soon and his Saturday was wide open.

" Sure," he smiled as Dean kissed him again.

* * *

They spent the entire day just hanging out on the couch watching tv and playing games on the Xbox. Sometimes holding hands and stealing kisses from each other. In short they acted just as how new lovers do. Every kiss was precious, every touch was meaningful. It was as if they were each other's perfect mate. They had seen each other through some rough times and at some low points in their lives and now the recent intimacy had brought it full circle. A best friend and a lover, no one could want it better.

Later that evening found Dean resting his head on Roman's shoulder, their fingers lightly intertwined as they watched a sports programme on tv. Roman looked down at Dean's face. The swelling from the bruise that he had given him earlier in the week was gone and his bottom lip had healed nicely leaving only a very small visible scar. He couldn't believe how angry was when he did that Dean. He didn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry," Roman said softly.

Dean turned his face up towards him. Clearly confused. " For what?"

" For punching you earlier this week. You didn't deserve that."

Dean's expression relaxed. Shrugging his shoulders, he responded. " Don't worry about it Rome. We were both angry at that time. And I did provoke you."

"True."

Dean smirked. " Let's call it even, then."

"Okay." Roman's squeezed Dean's hand tightly.

He then noticed that Dean had a faraway look on his face. " What's on your mind?"

Dean shook his head. " Nothing."

" Dean..."

He sat up in the couch looking earnestly at Roman. " Well last night when Seth was leaving, he said some things... about us."

Roman's curiosity was piqued. " What sort of things?"

" He had asked what was going on between us. He said that he felt that there was something strange going on."

" What did you tell him?" Roman's voice betrayed the nervousness that he was feeling.

" I told him that nothing was going on."

Roman breathed an audible sigh of relief. " Thank God."

Dean unclasped his fingers from Roman. " Really? Don't you think that we should tell what's going on between us?"

" Fuck no!" Roman couldn't believe that Dean would actually suggest that.

" And why the hell not? He's our best friend." Dean was becoming agitated.

" Because..." Roman was flustered. He didn't know how to quite put into words how he was feeling. " I don't know what the hell this is!" He pointed between him and Dean.

Dean got up from the couch. " What do you mean that you don't know? We have feelings for each other. We've fucking had sex man! It's what most people refer to as a relationship."

" A relationship? Dean just because we had sex a couple times doesn't mean that we're in a relationship."

Dean looked at him as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. " That's all I am to you? Just a fuck? Don't you feel anything for me?"

Roman got off the couch and ran his hand through his hair. He had just said some of the stupidest shit but he couldn't help it. " No Dean. I'm not saying that you are just a fuck to me. All I'm saying is that I'm still trying to make sense of what is going on without trying to put a label on it."

" Roman, do you have feelings for me?" Dean's teeth were clenched. Roman could see that he was angry but he could also see the tears that he was holding back.

" Honestly Dean, you've awakened something in me that I didn't even know was there."

"That's not an answer."

Roman looked at Dean and everything in his body told him to tell him the truth. " Yes I do."

Dean's jaw relaxed a little. " So why can't we tell Seth that we're together?"

" Because I'm not ready for that yet." Roman's gaze shifted to the floor uncomfortably.

Dean quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together. " It isn't that you aren't ready, it's that you are fucking ashamed of me."

" No Dean I'm not ashamed of you," Roman stepped forwards to grab Dean's arm but he stepped back out of Roman's reach.

" So you're not ashamed of me then what is it? You are ashamed of us aren't you?" Roman's silenced answered everything.

" You just don't want to admit to yourself what we are. So if you admit it to Seth then you have to face it."

" It's not that simple Dean..."

" It is that fucking simple. You just don't want to see it. You just want to keep me as your dirty little secret!" Tears were running down Dean's face as he shouted.

Every fiber of Roman's body wanted to step forward and console him, tell him that he was wrong. But he wasn't. He wasn't ready to admit their relationship to himself. He wasn't even sure what was holding him back.

" Dean I don't want to hurt you..." Roman began.

" Well it's too fucking late for that now isn't it?" Dean spat at him.

In a futile attempt Dean tried to wipe the tears away from his face but new ones kept replacing the old. " Get the fuck out!"

" Dean, let's talk about this."

" There's nothing to talk about. You are ashamed about us!" Every word Dean said stung him right at his core. " Just get the fuck out of my life Roman!"

Roman was exhausted. He didn't know how to stop Dean from ranting. He always had a temper. But his heart hurt at the words that he was saying. He did have feelings for him and it scared him immensely and he wasn't certain that he wanted to put those feelings on display for the rest of the world to see and scrutinize even if the rest of the world right now was just Seth. He looked at Dean who's eyes were filled with bitterness as his tears drenched his face, he wanted to hold him so badly, to tell him that everything was going to be all right. But he couldn't promise that now could he? Instead Roman picked up his car keys from the corner table in foyer, and taking one last look at the broken Dean who was watching him from the hallway, he left Dean's house. As he walked to his car he felt his own eyes starting to burn with a wet sensation.

* * *

A/N: Please review if you're liking it so far, you're encouragement really does help to push out the story faster.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Love is an ugly thing. All the stories, poems, movies and sayings are all lies. It isn't beautiful. It doesn't make you happier or a stronger person. What love does is it breaks you down into your most vulnerable state. It makes you weak. Your thoughts aren't your own. They are constantly filled with the enigma of someone else. Your entire soul is consumed with being with that one person and thus you lose all rational thoughts. You become a slave, an addict constantly seeking that epic high. There is no subsititute. You must feel, you must touch, you must kiss that one person or everything will be for naught. When you lose that one person that you love, the emotional fallout is almost unbearable. Your heart literally hurts in your chest as the pain spreads through out your body. Mind, body, soul are all connected but you hope beyond reason that they weren't. You want to turn it off. Disconnect from the pain and the pathetic person that you have become. But you can't. You hate yourself for loving that person and you hate yourself even more for not being able to turn it off.

The tears kept coming and they just wouldn't stop. Dean was slumped up against the wall, sitting on the hardwood living room floor. It was the same spot that Roman had last saw him in hours ago when he walked out. His house was pitch black and he just didn't care enough to turn on a light. All he had cared about had walked through the door six hours ago. Roman was ashamed of him. It hurt so much to have him confirm his deepest fears that it broke Dean deep down into a place that he thought he had buried years ago. To say that his childhood had been tough would be an understatement. His dad had left his mom months before he had been born and he had only seen him a handful of times since. His mom had been addicted to various forms of pills and recreational drugs all through his childhood and into high school. Many evenings he came home to find her passed out on the couch with a stack of overdue bills lying on the floor. There were nights that he couldn't get his homework done because the electricity had been turned off thus there was no light by which to do it. His teachers didn't care for his excuses, most of them labelling him a slacker and a degenerate. But when ever he got a glimpse of a wrestling match on tv, something tugged inside him. That was where he belong. He saw Hulk Hogan and Macho Man coming through the crowds. Everyone was screaming their names. Everyone loved them. They would beat their opponent and the arena would errupt into thunderous applause and cheering. Yeah, that was where he belonged.

By asking around he discovered the underground wrestling leagues in his area. Many nights he got beat up in back alleys and empty parking lots surround by a small crowd of about twenty men shouting the most vile things at him. But he persevered through it all. Soon he started winning matches and bringing home the meager prize that it earned. After he paid the electric bill there was nothing left so back out he went every night. While his classmates went on to college, he went on to the indies. Many nights he came home broken, bruised and bleeding but his mother barely batted an eye at him. He told himself that it was alright. That he would take care of himself. He didn't need anyone to love or take care of him, he could do it on his own. After years in the indies, he was scouted by the WWE. The World Wrestling Entertainment corporation wanted him. Someone who society had deemed not important, just another juvenile delinquent was drafted by the biggest wrestling company in the world. That night he rushed home, eager to share the news with his mother. He needed someone to share in his joy. She looked at him under heavy cloudy eyes as he spoke. He couldn't tell if his words had registered with her or not. When she did speak, all she wanted to know was if he brought home the money for the mortgage and electric bill. He was dumfounded. He knew that she hardly cared about anything else other than getting high but couldn't she be happy for him just once? He took out all of the money that he had which was in his back pocket. It was approximately five hundred dollars and gave it to her. She didn't even mutter a thanks as she took it. That was the last night that Dean spent in that house. When he packed his only two bags that he had and had told her goodbye. She snorted at him and told him to go on and leave her just like his father did. Those words stung. He felt guilty about moving on and leaving her. He tried to soothe it over but she dismissed him. His mother told him point blank that if he walked through that door that he was dead to her. With a deep breath he walked through that front door and his shadow hasn't darken the doorstep since. Over the years he tried calling her a couple of times, to let her know that he was okay. But her response was noncommittal. She just didn't care anymore. He was as good as dead to her. Last year he stopped calling. From FCW to NXT and finally the big stage RAW, he had made friends along the way. He was finally at ease moreso than he had ever been at any point in his life. He no longer had to go to bed hungry because he chose to keep the lights on. Seth and Roman had been with him all the way. Their bond ran deep almost like brothers. Heck, they were like brothers to him. They were on this WWE journey together and helped each other along the way. Dean had not experienced such comraderie before and he relished it. He'd finally belonged somewhere.

With Roman he had finally let all of his walls come down. He had revealed himself to him in a manner that he had never done with anyone before. Sure had a few girlfriends along the way but none of them quite understood him the way that Roman did. Roman's upbringing was quite different from his own. He had great parents, went to a top college and even played college football but yet he never judged the kid from the wrong side of the tracks. Roman accepted him for who he was even his eccentric in ring persona. Now he had left him. Alone.

Dean was startled awake by an incessant knocking on the front door. He hadn't even realized that he that dozed off. The living room was still pitch black so it was probably sometime in the middle of the night. There could only be two people pounding on his door at this time of night but he didn't even care to see any of the two. The knocking stopped and then he heard a key turn in the lock. Shit. He had forgotten that he had given his two best friends keys to his house. He heard the door open and then close with a thud. It was probably Seth looking for him. He didn't want Seth to see him in this state but he couldn't give a fuck to move and do something about it.

As the foot steps came down the hallway he looked up to see who it was. It was him! He saw his outline on the floor and he stooped down next to him. His fingers caressed Dean's cheeks tenderly. Even in the darkness Dean could feel his intense gaze upon him. When he pressed his lips against Dean's, his mouth was unyielding. He couldn't claim that victory.

" Dean please..." he begged against his cheek.

" No, Roman." This required all of his courage to say. " I can't just let you come in here to kiss and then fuck me only to leave me again."

He felt a soft kiss on his cheek as large hands found their way underneath his t-shirt caressing his back and chest. " I'm never leaving you. I promise."

" I don't believe you."  
Dean heard him sigh against his cheek. " Dean, a week ago you walked into my house and kissed me. After that my entire life was turned upside down. What I thought I knew, what I thought I felt about certain things were all called into question. Life wasn't as simple as I had thought it was. I always figured that eventually I would find a nice girl, settle down and get married and probably have a couple of kids. But then you came along and kissed me and made me question what I really wanted."

Dean hadn't quite thought about it like that. He opened his mouth to speak but Roman silenced him. " No let me continue please. Then you suggested that we should come out to Seth and I just couldn't deal with it at the time. It was like that was the moment that I had to decide my future. I wasn't ready and I panicked. I know that I said some dumb shit that I should not have and I'm sorry. But when I went home I couldn't function. Every thought was about you and what would it mean not to have you in my life. I honestly couldn't wrap my head around it. The thought of you not being there scared the hell out of me. Should I hold on to what is just a fantasy or should I grasp what is right in front of me?"

Roman paused and kissed him through the matted hair on his forehead. " You are a huge pain in the ass Dean Ambrose but there is no one else I rather be with." Kissing him on the cheek again, he added " and I don't care who knows about us."

This time when Roman pressed his lips against Dean's he relaxed and allowed Roman to kiss him. The sensation of Roman's wide, soft lips against his was incredible. He ran his fingers through Roman's scalp pressing his face against his. Roman came back for him. His Roman. He pulled Roman's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it gently. He heard the larger man softly moan against his lips as his hands retained a tight grip on his body.

Roman broke the kiss, pulling Dean up to his feet. Wordlessly they walked into the bedroom where Roman started to remove his clothes. Watching him strip hardened Dean's cock even more. He quickly discarded his own t-shirt and shorts as Roman approached him. There they were. Naked. Baring all to each other. It was more than just physical now, it was at an emotional level that neither of the two had ever experienced before. Roman cupped the side of Dean's face and crashed his lips onto Dean's waiting mouth. Dean's strong arms pulled his body right up against his, both of their manhoods touching. Nothing about this could be wrong, Roman reasoned as he kissed and sucked on the side of Dean's neck enjoying the tiny noises that they elicit from him. Dean maneuvered his head so that he could kiss Roman's chest, flicking his tongue over his nipples. His scent, his skin, his mere presence was all overwhelming. He felt as if he could never have his fill of him.

When Roman pushed him back on the bed, he felt all of his nerves tingle as Roman licked and kissed all the way down his abs to the base of his cock. Roman flattened his tongue around the circumference of his shaft working his way up to the tip. Then he teased him by only kissing the head without putting it completely in his mouth. It was sweet agony.

" Oh for fuck's sake Rome!" Dean wailed thrusting his hips at him.

He could have sworn that he heard Roman chuckle as his warm mouth enveloped his dick. Oh dear god. Dean's fingers gripped at the bedsheets as Roman's tongue and mouth did magical manipulations to his penis. Fuck. This man truly held his number as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. He felt his balls tighten, getting ready to release when he felt Roman stop. Opening his eyes, he saw that Roman had reached for the lube on his night stand and was covering his long, thick dick with it. He then spread Dean's legs apart, placing his left leg over his right shoulder while the other leg remained on the bed. Slowly Roman eased into Dean's hotness, feeling him stretch to accomodate him. He couldn't deny how good it felt to be inside of him. He started to pump away inside of him while looking down at Dean's face. From the faint moonlight he could tell that Dean's eyes were on him as well. They stared at each other communicating wordlessly their feelings for each other. Their friendship had officially evolved into something more. They were together. Roman released a loud primal groan minutes later as he released into Dean's sweet ass. At the same time he felt Dean's seed hitting him on his stomach. Before he could completely regain his composure he felt Dean wrapping an arm around his neck and kissing him feverishly. When Dean broke the kiss, he knew what it meant and he felt the same way.

" I love you too."

* * *

A/N: So how are you guys enjoying the ride so far?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following are lyrics from ' Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Dean tried to roll over in the bed but something heavy was pinning his shoulder down. Opening his eyes he saw a mass of black wavy hair on his shoulder and the owner of said hair was fast asleep on his chest. He listened to Roman's gentle snoring as last night replayed in his mind. They had finally made love. Roman told him that he loved him. That brought a smile to his face. His fingers lightly traced the outlines of the tattoo on Roman's right shoulder as he watched him sleep. He could get used to seeing this gorgeous man in his arms every morning. It would be sweet bliss. Dean sighed as he brought one of Roman's hands up to his mouth and kissed the open palm. He inhaled his natural scent as he held the hand against his lips. He loved everything about this man. He just found him so incredibly intoxicating. When he kissed his palm again, it cause Roman to stir and open his eyes. He looked up at Dean through tangles of soft black hair, his day old beard starting to show. He resembled a rugged cowboy Dean mused humourously in his head.

" Good morning," Dean said softly still holding Roman's hand in his.

Roman leaned forward and kissed Dean softly on the lips. " Morning."

Dean smiled. " I see what you mean about morning breath."

Roman rolled his eyes. " Fuck you."

" Already? It's kinda early in the morning for that don't you think?"

Roman sat up in bed shaking his head. If there was anything he loved about being with Dean it was bantering with him. Dean crossed the bed and wrapped his arms around his waist. " Come. Take a shower with me."

Roman raised an eyebrow. " You know what happens when we shower together."

Dean got off the bed and sauntered towards the bathroom naked as the day he was born. " That's what I'm hoping."

Roman didn't need anymore encouragement than that as he quickly followed Dean into the master bathroom.

* * *

Seth was fed up. Infact he was pissed off. Last night Dean and Roman were supposed to meet him at a sports bar down town but neither the two of them showed. He tried calling them but both of their cellphones were turned off. This morning he driven around to Roman's place but he wasn't there. Now he was here in front of Dean's house and both of their cars were parked out front. What the fuck was going on? Suddenly Seth felt as if he was on the outside looking in. Dean and Roman had this secret alliance and that they were purposely keeping Seth in the dark about it.

He walked purposely up the front path and knocked on the front door and waited but no answer came. He knocked again and sounded his voice but again he got no reply. Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out Dean's spare key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The house seemed unusually quiet even though he knew that the two men should be there because their cars were parked outside. Seth walked through the living room and down the corridor and into Dean's bedroom. It was empty. The bed sheets were rumpled so at least he knew that they had been slept in. Walking back out of the bedroom, Seth stood in the corridor with his hands on his hips, where the heck were they?

Seth walked into the kitchen and then he heard some talking coming from the back porch. He opened the door and was about to walk onto the porch when a peculiar sight stopped him dead in his tracks. Both men were backing him. Dean was resting on the railing looking over pasture below, while Roman was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around Dean's waist. His eyes nearly burst out of their sockets when he saw Roman lean over and kiss Dean on his cheek as if it was the most natural thing in the world. A light switched on instantly in Seth's head and everything became clear.

" HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Startled, Dean and Roman spun around but they didn't separate from each other. For a few tense seconds the two of them stared at Seth and he stared back at them.

" Holy fucking shit!" Seth's hands grasped the top of his head as he paced back and forth on the porch. " I knew something was going on. I fucking knew it."

" Seth, we were going to tell you..." Dean began but Seth cut him off.

" Fuck you Dean! I specifically asked you if something was going on and you lied about it. You two are butt fuckers!" Seth pointed his index finger at them accusingly.

Dean openly sighed and rolled his eyes at Seth's dramatics. " We are not butt fuckers."

" Liar! I just saw Roman kiss you."

" Well that is true but this just isn't physical Seth."

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Dean looked up at Roman. " It means that we are in a relationship. We are together." Roman smiled at him and pulled him closer to his body.

Seth collapsed onto the nearby outdoors sofa. " Together? You mean my best friends were gay all this time?"

" Well not exactly," Dean replied.

Seth cocked his head to a side. " What the fuck does that mean?"

" It means that we are just attracted to each other."

Seth shook his head trying to make sense of this entire situation. He felt as if he didn't know Dean and Roman at all anymore. " How the heck did that happen?"

Roman responded. " Well basically in a nutshell Dean told me that he liked me and then I realized that I had feelings for him as well."

Seth sighed a defeated sigh. " Well at least that explains why Dean used to stare at your butt so often."

Roman looked at Dean shocked. " Seriously?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. " What? You have a cute ass and I used to check it out from time to time."

" I feel violated."

" Then wear a skirt."

" No. You would love it if I wore a skirt."

Dean smirked. " Well true..."

" Um, hello? Guys?" Dean and Roman looked over at Seth who they had momentarily forgotten about.

" So what happens to me?" Now that Dean and Roman had come out to him, the feeling of being shut out from his friends grew even stronger. He wasn't sure if there was a place for him anymore.

Dean looked at Seth puzzled. " What do you mean, what happens to you?"

Seth leaned forward in his seat. " Well since you two are together now, I kinda feel like a third wheel. You know what they say, two is company but three is a crowd."

Dean and Roman exchanged a look. They certainly hadn't thought about it that way.

" Look Seth you will always be apart of us. We can't function as a unit if all three of us aren't together." Roman reassured him.

" Yeah, but I don't want to be hanging out with you guys making googly eyes at each other. Third wheel much?"

Dean stepped forward and placed a hand on Seth shoulder. " First of all, I have never made googly eyes at anybody and I'm not about to start. Secondly, we are in this together. We are still a team." Dean gestured between Roman and himself. " Just because our friendship has grown to be a bit more personal, doesn't mean that we will ever shut you out."

Seth exhaled deeply and leaned back against the sofa. " Wow." He said to no one in particular. He appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments and no one said anything. There was a lot that Seth now had to process. The whole dynamic of their friendship had just changed in the past ten minutes.  
Finally, Seth spoke in a soft earnest voice. " Can I ask you something Dean?"

Dean nodded.

" Why Roman? Why not me?"

The question caught both Dean and Roman completely off guard. They looked at each other then back at Seth, both rendered momentarily speechless.

Scratching his head, Dean finally spoke. " I don't think I understand the question."

Seth folded his lips and for a brief moment looked like a lost little child. " I mean how come you're attracted to Roman but not me? I mean we've all known each other for the same amount of time."

Dean pushed his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. " Well I guess I just didn't find you that cute."

Seth raised his eyebrow incredulously at him. " Not that cute?" Indignation filled his voice. " I'll have you know that I'm fucking hot! Chicks can't get enough of me."

Roman chuckled softly and Dean broke out in a smile. " Well there's your problem. Chicks find you hot. I don't."

Seth got off the sofa and walked towards the door that lead back into the house. " Well you need to get your eyes checked." He turned to Roman. " You're gonna make me a mojito." He ran his hand through his two toned hair. " I need a drink after all of this."

Dean and Roman laughed as they accompanied Seth into the kitchen. Both were glad that their best friend was accepting of their relationship. It made it a lot easier to deal with and move forward.

Seth leaned against the breakfast bar as Roman prepared the mojito. " I can't believe that Dean doesn't think I'm hot."

Dean shook his head at him. " I can't believe your still on that."

" Well what can I say? I'm insulted."

Dean laughed at his friend's annoyance. " If I didn't know better I would swear that you want in on what's going on between me and Roman."

" Well I do feel a little left out." Seth confessed.

Roman nearly spilled the contents of the blender as he was pouring it into the glass. He looked at Dean who's mouth was gaping open in shock and awe.

" What the fuck did you just say Seth?" Dean was beginning to think that Seth had lost his marbles. " Are you suggesting a threesome?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders almost nonchalantly. " Well there must be something to this gay thing for you to give up pussy so easily."

Dean shook his head. Seth could be such a lost cause sometimes. " Seth, I'm not having sex with you."

" Neither am I," chimed in Roman who had managed to safely pour the drink into the glasses.

" You guys have no sense of adventure," Seth pouted.

Dean placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. " You are a very sick man, do you know that?"

Seth accepted the drink from Roman as he passed them out. " You didn't even consider it."

Dean shook his head. " Nope."

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness! It's the end folks. I hope that you have enjoyed the ride. Now if you have checked my Story Stats you would see that I am not a novel writer at all. I'm a one shot kind of gal. I like to get in and get out, lol. I'm the type of writer that gets bored the third chapter in and goes 'fuck this shit' and moves on. So I made a promise to myself to write a story that was at least ten chapters long and to update it as quickly as possible so it could be completed before Wrestlemania. I can't believe I actually made it. But you know who made it possible? You guys! You guys left me wonderful, sweet reviews that I read over and over and they just encouraged me so much to get through with this story. Even those who didn't review but added it to your favourite list and followed the story. And those of you who are just reading and enjoying the story, I thank you so much!

Until the writing bug strikes again

~ Sparkles Blue

P.S. Maybe next time an even longer story perhaps? ;)


End file.
